


I'll do this for you

by FlameElement



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Death, I cried as I wrote this, I"m sorry, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad, The first Fanfiction i have written in years, kind of abrupt ending. My bad., mention of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameElement/pseuds/FlameElement
Summary: Dick and Wally have wanted a baby for so long. Dick just didn't think it would end like this.





	I'll do this for you

Dick paced up and down the hospital corridor again this was taking too long. He knew it could take hours, but the doctor had said that due to the complications that had been popping up it wouldn’t take that long. They’d been in there for over ten hours.  
“Dick, Wally will be fine. You need to calm down.” Grabbing his arm Barry pulled him to a stop. Smiling softly the blond reasoned with “They said the same thing about me when I had the twins, but it turned out just fine.”  
“You almost died Barry. You lost too much blood. I’ve never seen Hal or Iris that scared in my life.” Dick resumed his pacing before stopping and running his shaking hands through his dirty dark hair. “They said that Wally was high risk for carrying multiples.” He swallowed heavily.  
He and Wally had wanted kids for years. They’d had so much trouble getting pregnant so when they had found out that Wally was finally pregnant and with twins at that, they had both been so excited. They hadn’t really thought about the health complications of carrying twins until Wally had almost miscarried at sixteen weeks. They’d both been terrified of losing the babies at that point, but the twins had made it and the soon to be parents were relieved and overjoyed. They’d been careful after that. Wally had listened to everything the doctor had said to the letter. Took whatever meds they said and did the exercises when the said it was safe ate what was recommended to them and in the right portions as well.  
Now here they were in the hospital four weeks early. Barry sighed because that was true. He’d almost died as well as almost lost his babies but they’d both pulled through just fine in the end and Don and Dawn were perfectly happy, healthy toddlers now. Getting into everything and anything that they could. That’s why Barry knew Wally would be just fine in the end.  
“Sit down at least Dick. Pacing up and down the hallway isn’t going to make time go by any quicker. It will just make you worry more.” Barry pleaded quietly. Dick hesitated before nodding and all but collapsing in the plastic chair in the hallway they were in.

Several hours later and a male nurse ran up to them “Mr. Grayson?” he asked softly. He was covered in blood. “that’s me. How’s Wally? And what about my babies?” Dick rushed up to the nurse pleading with him. The nurse sighed and closed his eyes in a pained expression. Dick paled. He knew that face. He knew what it meant. He shook his head. “NO!” he yelled. “Wally’s fine. He’s gotta be.” Dick grabbed the nurses arm. “Please.” “I’m so sorry. If you want to see him. Now would be the time. He’s fading fast.” Dick didn’t wait to wake Barry how had fallen asleep. He took off down the corridor to where he new Wally’s room was. Bursting threw the door he froze before he could take more than two steps into the white hospital room. There in front of him was an image he had wanted to see his whole life. There was Wally. Wally was holding two small bundles. One in a small pink blanket in his left arm and in his right was an even smaller blue one. Wally was smiling down at them softly. He pale and looked exhausted. This was an image he had wanted for so long, but it wasn’t right. There was blood covered tools and a blood covered doctor looking sadly at the young redhead. Dick stepped forward all the way to the bed. “Hey babe. “Wally said in a soft raspy voice. Wally looked up, and in those green, green eyes that Dick loved more than anything he saw acceptance. He knew what was going to happen and he had come to terms with and accepted it. Dick shook his head. No. No he couldn’t lose Wally. “No. Babe please.” But before Dick could continue his statement. Wally asked, “Do you want to see your kids?” He nodded, and Dick mechanically bent down and took the pink blanket from his mate. Looking down he saw one of the most beautiful little girls he had ever seen. She already had a head full of red hair the same color as Wally’s. “I thought we could name her Iris. After Aunt I.” Wally suggested in that same soft raspy voice. “And John for the boy. He looks just like you. I love you Dick.” Wally’s voice trembled softly. “You have to love them enough for the both of us, Okay?” Wally pleaded weakly reaching out towards Dick. “You have to. Just be happy and remember me. Remember how much I love you and tell them that I loved them more than anything, Okay Dick?” Wally was crying now. Tears streamed down his face. Dick nodded and chocked back a sob. “I-I’ll tell them. Wally. I promise, I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. I can’t do this without you.” Dick clutched Wally’s hand tightly. Shaking his head Wally smiled at him one last time. It was the smile that had made Dick fall in love with him. “You’ll be okay. You have Alfred and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. But maybe don’t ask Uncle Hal how to change a Diaper. That didn’t end well.” Wally squeezed his hand one last time. Dick watched as the love of his life took his last breath holding his son. Dick started sobbing. “Wally? Wally? Babe? Please don’t go. Don’t leave. Where you go I follow remember?” He whimpered softly he was about to collapse when a familiar pair of arms caught him. “Oh Dick. I’m so sorry.” Bruce murmured in his ear. He gently lowered his son to the ground. But when he tried to take the baby Dick jerked away, “NO.” “The doctors need to make sure she’s Okay, That’s all. Nobody is going to take her away from you.” Bruce reassured him softly. Dick slowly nodded at him. The doctor gently grabbed her from him. It took everything in him to not snatch her back. He felt so empty. That bond that he had had for almost eight years was gone. “Dick?” Bruce asked softly. Getting his eldest sons attention. Dick finally realized that he hadn’t known when Bruce had gotten there. “When did you get here?” “Barry called me after the nurse had woken him up. I got here as fast as I could. Dick I’m so sorry.” “What am I supposed to do?” Dick asked him softly. “Wally was everything to me.” Bruce shook his head. “You give you’re everything into raising those kids right and to remember him.” The doctor brought the two small bundles back in and handed them to the now single father. Dick looked down at his two children and nodded. “I will.” He swore. He’d raise these two to remember who their other father was. He’d do it for Wally. He had to. He would never recover from losing Wally bought he could give his all into what Wally had given his life for.


End file.
